comics_of_legendseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Ray
Old version Plot Legend of Ray starts 3 years after the events of Legend of Nina. Nina and Cody, now mates, are waiting outside for their three eggs to hatch. Suddenly, one of the eggs start to move and soon all three hatch into two boys and one girl. After the hatching, Cody discovers that one of their was a purple dragon, which means he was a special type of dragon. However, Cody and Nina didn't notice that someone was watching them. At the same time in the Dragon Temple, where the Guardians lived, one of the Guardians, the Fire Guardian Flames (No relation to Dark King Flames) is waiting for his son Kid to come back, but the others didn't believe he would. Then suddenly, Kid runs into the room and tells the Guardians that another purple dragon has been born. A few years later, at winter time, Cody and Nina's other son and daughter, now named Marco and Victoria were playing in the snow and their brother, named Ray, joined them as well. Inside the home cave, Cody was thinking about Ray's purple color and was worried about it, cause he had never seen a purple dragon before, but with his grandmother as a possible exception (But he may not have met his grandmother before, however). Outside where the kids were playing, Victoria tripped over a rock and Marco helped her while Ray was going towards a bush, for he saw something. Behind the bush was hiding another purple dragon: A female! The purple female told that her name is Princess Luna, which may hint that she is King Silver's descendant, but Ray can call her Luna. Marco calls Ray and Ray invites Luna to meet his brother and sister. After meeting with Marco and Victoria, they asked Luna if she wanted to meet their parents and Luna said yes. Back at their home, Nina and Cody were resting outside at the grass (They melted the snow away) as they saw their kids coming back and they were bringing a new friend with them. Nina and Cody were surprised to hear that Luna was a princess and after a while, Luna said she had to go home, but Luna promised Ray she'll come back tomorrow before she left. The next day in the Temple, Fire Guardian Flames was reading a book called The Book of Legends. He read a chapter that told the tale of two lovers, who had a son. That son was born with snake eyes and was a purple dragon. Flames wondered if a snake-eyed dragon really had existed. His wondering was cut short by the Ice Guardian Ace, who told him that the Temple eggs are about to hatch. The two went to the nursery to see them. There were three eggs hatching: the Black egg which hatched into a female, and orange egg which hatched into a male, and the purple egg hatched into another male, but this one had snake eyes! Time passed on and Ray was excited for today because it was 'their first day in school'. However, when Marco asked Ray why he was so excited, he figures that it wasn't because of school, it was because Ray was gonna see Luna again. The boys started arguing after Marco had teased Ray, until Victoria (Now called Vicky) told them that they are going to be late. They ran towards the school that was in the temple. At the temple young dragons were playing and waiting for the guardians. One of them, Ignitus, one of the three orphaned children, was sitting outside when two of his friends, Cynthia and Terrador, came to tell him that the new students have arrived. Ignitus went with them to meet them. They soon met Marco and Victoria, but Ray was no where to be found. Ray was looking for Luna and he assumed that he found her, but it was actually Malefor. Sooner or later, Ignitus, Terrador, Cynthia, Marco, and Victoria found the two purple dragons and they went together to see the guardians when they choose their students. Sometime later, Ray had found Luna and they were talking about school. Then Cynthia came to tell them that the Guardians were now choosing their students. Flames chose Ignitus, Kate, Helios and Miranda, Ace chose Cyril, Icy, Jade, Cyrus and Jade, Electro chose Volteer, Spark, Silver and Rose, and Era chose Terrador, Earthia, Cosmo and Zack. Ray, Luna, Malefor, and Cynthia were not chosen cause they were purple dragons and Cynthia was a black dragoness and the Guardians don't know what element they have. After a while, Malefor was comforting Cynthia because she was feeling down about being the only black dragon in the school. After school, Ray and Luna were walking together and Helios was watching them. Turns out Helios has a crush on Luna and he didn't like to see Ray with Luna due to his envy. Helios attacked Ray and they soon started fighting and just when Helios was gonna make a final blow, Luna asked them to stop. She didn't want to see Ray to get hurt and Helios got more angry. He scratched Ray's face and told him that Luna belongs to him, but Luna rejected Helios says that she was in love with Ray. Helios left with anger and sadness from this rejection and promised that he'll get Luna one way or another. A few days later, Leo and Mira were waiting for their egg to hatch. Soon, it did and it was a girl. They decided to name her Maya. Then, Nina and her family came to greet them and see their new daughter. However, they had to leave soon after. 1 year later Ray came to play with Maya and while they were playing outside hide and seek, a dark monster attacked Maya. Ray heard her scream but he was far too late to save her. Maya was already dead, laying on the ground covered in blood. Ray immediately ran to tell this to Leo and Mira. Mira was devastated by the news and Leo, struck with anger, didn't trust Ray anymore. Later that day, Ray was depressed about what his uncle said to him. Luna approached to him and asked him why he was so down and Ray tells her that his uncle hates him. They kissed after Luna comforted him. Many years later, Marco was feeling down and Victoria asked him why he was feeling down. Turns out there was a dance at the temple and he doesn't have a date. Vicky told him not to worry, for she knew someone who could go with him. During the dance, Vicky introduces Marco to Cosmo and they went in the temple together where they met Vicky's date. Meanwhile, Terrador and Cynthia were talking about Malefor. Terrador told her that Malefor has a crush on her, but Cynthia only thought of him as a brother, however. Malefor overheard this and ran away crying. He decided to get Cynthia one way or another. At night, Flames had a strange dream and when he woke up, his daughter, Kate, was awake as well, but Flames told her to go back to sleep. Next morning, Flames reported about the dream to the others and he knew it was not a dream, but a prophecy. 3 years afterwards, Ray was on his way to see Luna, but he saw her with Helios. He was asking her to marry him, but Luna said no with a snarl in her rejection. Just when Helios was gonna kiss her, Ray came in and told him to leave his mate alone. Luna then scratched Helios's face, making Helios attack her instead. Ray used Purple Fire again on him and demanded Helios to leave and he did! accepting defeat. Luna and Ray were together once again at last. 3 months later, Luna told Ray that she was having a baby. Same time at the temple, the Guardians have chosen their Rank 2 Apprentices. Flames chose Ignitus instead of his own son, Kid. Flames told Kid that the reason for this was that Kid was too arrogant to be chosen as a Guardian. Shortly, Ray came to tell them about him becoming a father and a king. Malefor came in followed by Cynthia and Kate to hear the news. Malefor wasn't pleased with this, but Cynthia and Kate were and Cynthia told Ray that she and Terrador were also having a baby. Malefor left after hearing this and then he heard a strange voice telling him to show his full power and so he went to the training room, where the other dragons were. Malefor showed his fire breath and he soon attacked Terrador. Cynthia wanted him to stop, but he will only if Cynthia becomes his mate. Flames and Ray came in and heard what Malefor had done. Malefor and Ray started to fight after Malefor tried to attack Flames. Malefor struck Ray at the stomach and Ray clawed at Malefor on the face, causing a scar to appear. Luckily, Flames stopped the fight before Malefor can do more harm and exiled him to the Burned Lands for his criminal actions of treason. Malefor tried to refuse, but Flames told him that if he doesn't Malefor will be sent to a place where he can't escape (Convexity realm) and Malefor took off towards the Burned Lands. Later at the Dragon Castle, Princess Luna was taking a walk at the castle hallway, when suddenly, she heard someone calling her. The mysterious voice told her that her unborn child is destined to save the world from evil and destruction. After that, Luna went to her chambers, where Ray was waiting for her. Luna was just about to tell Ray what she heard, but the voice tells her to not tell her mate about it, so she decides to keep it as a secret. The two dragons went to sleep and Luna was hoping that waiting would solve her problem and Malefor, meanwhile in his exile, was thinking the same thing as well. Character's Ace: The Ice Guardian Cosmo: Earth Dragoness apprentice Cynthia: Terrador's girlfriend Cyril: Ace's son Cyrus: Ice Dragon apprentice Earthia: Earth Dragoness apprentice Era: The Earth Guardian Fiona: Malefor's grandmother Flames: The Fire Guardian Helios: Fire Dragon apprentice and Ray's rival Icy: Ice Dragoness apprentice and Cyril's girlfriend Ignitus: Flames's adoptive son, Kid's and Kate's adoptive brother Jade: Ice Dragoness apprentice Kate: Flames's daughter, Kid's little sister, Ignitus's adoptive sister and Volteer's girlfriend Kid: Flames's son, Kate's older brother and Ignitus's adoptive brother Luna: Princess of the Dragon Kingdom, Ray's girlfriend Malefor: Friend at the beginning, villain at the end Marco: Nina and Cody's middle son Maya: Leo and Mira's daughter, who was killed Miranda: Fire Dragoness apprentice Rain: Ice Dragoness apprentice Ray: The main character, Nina and Cody's oldest son, Luna's boyfriend Rose: Electric Dragoness apprentice Rune: Malefor's grandfather Scar: Snake-eyed purple dragon and Malefor's father Silver: Fire Dragon apprentice Spark: Electric Dragon apprentice Sparky: The Electric Guardian Terrador: Era's son and Cynthia's boyfriend Victoria: NIna and Cody's youngest daughter Volteer: Sparky's son and Kate's boyfriend Zack: Earth Dragon apprentice Category:Comic's